


Tranquil Robot

by pajama_cats



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Metal Sonic is free from Eggman and has a hard time struggling to find what to do with his life. Fortunately Sonic is there for him.





	Tranquil Robot

It’s incomprehensible.    
  
Metal Sonic had one mission in life: to defeat the blue hedgehog. That was the main reason he was built, why he existed and now..    
  
Now that was meaningless.    
  
_ "You have a chance to live your own life now. Be your own person. Robot. Whatever. I'm not asking for us to be best buds. Heck, you can live on the other side of the planet for all I care. But can we at least call a truce? Give peace a chance?"  _ __   
__   
He wasn’t programmed like that. But he also couldn’t find it in himself to attack Sonic when he took him to his companion’s workshop to get ‘fixed up.’ Sonic only grinned at his confusion, stating it’s what friends do for each other.    
  
Friends. Is that what they were now? Metal doesn’t even know where to begin with that. Didn’t even know what being a friend meant. It was hard to compute why Sonic kept him around or took time out of his busy schedule to spend time with him.    
  
..Though he can’t exactly call lounging in a hammock time well spent, but Metal isn’t supposed to judge.    
  
“Do you only require me for back-up combat use?” He asked one day, noting how the blue hero nearly fell out of his hammock. Instead of looking annoyed by the disruption he looked baffled by the simple question. It’s what Eggman had done to him, it was the reason he was built for, but Sonic merely shook his head, waving away the question.    
  
“I don’t keep you around because I need a helping hand. I just like having you around. Look, you don’t have to keep your guard up anymore. Relax for once, okay?”  __   
__   
Metal took note of his words, yet he refused to acknowledge it with a response. He also refuses to acknowledge trying to lay in Sonic’s hammock only to fall out of it. Memory deleted.    
  
Was being peaceful meant to be so hard? Metal was starting to think so. An easy task to others proved to be the most difficult one for him. It nearly startled Sonic when he asked his two-tailed companion to wipe his memory clean. If he couldn’t remember and was reprogrammed he’d be able to live peacefully, wouldn’t he?   


It didn’t make sense to him when Sonic quickly interfered, more jittery than usual, to stop the process.    
__   
“What’s the point of having a memory if you want to delete everything? Good times and bad you have to live with it, metal head.”  __   
__   
Is that what hardships meant? Metal never felt guilt, but after that he felt it for less than a minute before deciding not to make such a reckless decision again. He’s unsure why, but he didn’t want to upset Sonic again.    
  
How odd.    


So starting from scratch, Metal starts to fall into a routine. Apparently he provided good help for the fox. Going on errands for metal parts, helping around his workshop and greeting Sonic with a small wave whenever he’d dash into the building.    
  
Is this what some people would call domestic? Metal’s not sure he entirely understands, but it  _ is  _ peaceful.    
  
Tails either watches their encounters or is too busy working on his latest project to notice them, but one day when Sonic leaves the robot turns his head once he hears the fox giggling.    
  
“Is something humorous?” Metal tilts his head slightly. He didn’t always get jokes, but nothing Sonic said indicted anything to be defined as funny.    
  
“Oh um, not necessarily. It’s just cute how fond Sonic is of you.”    
  
Metal can only stare helplessly. He already knew of Sonic’s closeness of him, but he couldn’t quite grasp the concept of fondness. “What do you mean?”    
  
“I think next time you see him you should give him flowers or a gift he might like. I think Sonic would really appreciate it.”    
  
Metal doesn’t ask why or how that’s supposed to improve their relationship, but he spends the rest of the day going over what Sonic would like anyway. Giving gifts is supposed to strengthen bonds, isn’t it? He had to trust what the fox had to say if it were for Sonic’s sake. He’s unsure why he cares so much for Sonic, or when he started, but he cannot delete such feelings.    
  
Not because of what Sonic previously said, but because he  _ wanted  _ to. How peculiar.    
  
The following day Metal leaves as soon as Sonic is no longer in range of the workshop. Acquiring flowers from a nearby field is the easiest errand he’s ever done, but he takes his time when it comes to obtaining chili dogs.    
  
Metal can’t taste, how could he when he has no taste buds, so the process is slow. He refuses to give Sonic a low quality gift and since the blue hero was always eating them he had to get it just right. Anything under satisfaction would not do.    


By the time he retrieves the perfect food, thanks to the suggestions of others, it’s nearly sundown. It confuses Metal to see Sonic pacing back and forth outside of Tails’ workshop and it nearly makes him short circuit at how close Sonic gets to him after his arrival.    
  
“Where have you been? I was starting to think you hightailed out of here.” Sonic’s laughter isn’t his usual laid back one. There’s something about it that Metal recognizes as uneasy and anxious.    
  
“Did I displease you?”   
  
Sonic sighs, pacing a bit and shakes his head before he finally returns to standing still. “No, but just give us a heads up next time you gotta leave for awhile, okay? Where did you even run off to anyway? It’s not like you to change your routine all of a sudden.”   
  
Fortunately Sonic was no longer stressed, but curious. Metal could work with that.   
  
“Understandable. And I went to go get you a gift.” Metal wastes no time holding out the bag of chili dogs and the flowers. An odd combination, but it’s what Tails had suggested. He couldn’t object or question the items when the fox knew Sonic the longest out of any of his other companions.    
  
“You- you were gone getting  _ gifts  _ for  _ me? _ ” It’s hard for him to understand why Sonic would be baffled by it.    
  
“To show my appreciation. Tails said you would be pleased with them.”    
  
Sonic, for once, is speechless. Metal instantly notices the moment his face turns from pink to red, followed by running a finger under his nose out of habit while mumbling incoherently under his breath.    
  
“Are you satisfied now?”    
  
Sonic takes a moment to answer, something unusual for a speedy hedgehog like himself. “Not quite yet.”    
  
Before Metal can question him on what matter needed to be taken care of Sonic presses a very fast kiss to the side of his face and gives him a cheeky grin right after.  _ “Now  _ I am!”    
  
Before Metal overheats he races off after Sonic who made a speedy escape right after the quick show of affection. His efforts would prove to be futile since Metal knows he’s one of the only few who can keep up with that pesky hedgehog.    
  
Perhaps living peacefully with Sonic wasn’t so bad after all.   


**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I seen it was Metonic week and I wanted to at least contribute one thing for them. Special thanks to my friend for inspiring this fic with a page out of the comics she sent to me <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
